karaoke puckabrina sort of gone mad
by feministgrimm
Summary: well, the title explains all, really! to find out what it means, try clicking the pretty blue writing...
1. hate that I love you

**I hope you like this new story – well, it's based on a song, and I continued it on this story because I couldn't be bothered to start a new one… hey! It was my birthday yesterday! Give me a break!**

**Also, if YearOfdreams is reading this, I feel I must apologise for my friends PM, which she sent on my account… she SAID she just wanted to know what was like, but she was… lying. I've spell checked this story several times, and it should be okay… And I'm keeping POVs, because not everyone is practically a literary genius…**

**NPOV**

Daphne bounded into the room, a huge smile on her face. _Oh no…_ Sabrina groaned inwardly. She knew that look FAR to well…

_*flashback*_

"…_karaoke!"_

"_Oh god, please tell me you don't mean it sis!" she muttered, hoping and praying she'd heard wrong. But no – she hadn't. She was going to have to participate – if only for hwer sisters sake. But Sabrina hated singing in front of people…_

…_**LATER…**_

"… _and you." She sang. And as she stood there, looking out at the audience, she nearly cried. They'd all left, booing, in the middle of her song._

_*end flashback*_

**SPOV – at the karaoke, later…**

So now I've got to do this stupid karaoke thing again – if Puck laughs at me, I'm never singing ever again… I hate my dad sometimes… and Puck… Why does everyone always jump to the wrong conclusion about me and Puck? ... And now we've got this stupid thing coming up… **[she picks up the mike and starts singing]**

Ain't so much that I love ya…

In so much that I need ya…

And I can't stand ya,

Amongst every thing you do,

You make me wanna smile,

And then I like you for a while, ohh…

**[And then Puck joined in]**

But you won't let me

You upset me girl

And then you kiss my lips

All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)

Can't remember whatcha did…

**[Sabrina]**

But I hate it…

You know exactly what to do

So that I can't stay mad at you

For too long

That's wrong

**[Puck again]**

But I hate it

You know exactly how to touch

So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more

Said I despise that I adore you…

**[Sabrina]**

And I hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I can't just let you go

And I hate that I love you so…

**[Puck]**

And you completely know

The power that you have

The only one that makes me laugh

**[Sabrina]**

Said that it's not fair

How you take advantage of the fact

That I love you beyond the reason why

And it just ain't right

**[Puck]**

And I hate how much I love you girl

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you girl

But I can't just let you go

And I hate that I love you so…

**[Both]**

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me

And your kiss won't make me weep

But no one; In this world

knows me the way you know me

So you'll prob'ly always

Have a spell on me

**[Sabrina]**

As much as I love you (as much as I need you ohh…)

As much as I need you (as so much I love you)

As much as I love you (oh…)

As much as I need you

**[Both]**

And I hate that I

Love you sooooooooooooo…!

**[Sabrina]**

And I hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I can't just let you go (but I just can't let you go no…)

And I hate that I love you so…

**[Both]**

And I hate that I love you so… so..oo.

And Sabrina blushed, and ran off the stage, having realised why Daphne had picked the song, and something else rather important…

… She loved Puck.


	2. that don't impress me much

**Can I just thank you guys for your kind reviews? Cuz they're pobably the nicest I've had in ages… provided they weren't sarcastic, which is likely…**

**Any way, I heard this song on the radio and really felt I could tie it in, but it may not seem as good to the readers as it dd to me…**

**On with the story then!**

Spov

I've been followed around all day, and it's getting on my nerves. Guys that had watched the karaoke had been acting like puppies, calling me a siren, whatever. Apart from annoying it meas there's not nearly so much time to watch/follow/stalkPuck, which is good for him but not for me. So I sang a few notes, a short scalre, and they practically fell over themselves in the attempt to get closer to me. It was starting to get rather amusing, actually. So then I sang.

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brains but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Oo-Oh-Oh  
That don't impress me much!

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
Alright! Alright!

You're Tarzan!  
Captain Kirk maybe.  
John Wayne.  
Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!

And they all fell down. I stepped over their legs, and said to Puck –

"Now you, I like." And he promptly fell over too. I laughed and ran to my next lesson, not before pranking Puck – I put my darkest shade of lip stick on and kissed his cheek – how does he like that then?

**Ok, I guess that's rather random, but it's the best I could do in a 15 minute break.**

**Ciao!**

**fg**


End file.
